


Is that weird?

by cleopatrasbigneedle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cock Warming, Demisexual Neil Josten, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Kink, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatrasbigneedle/pseuds/cleopatrasbigneedle
Summary: After being so neutral on everything to do with sex for so long, it takes Neil by surprise how much he enjoys sex with Andrew, and how he can even think about Andrew's body in a sexual way. TLDR: Neil is obsessed with Andrew's big cock.Andrew has always been aware that he has a larger than average dick, it's just a thing about himself he knows. Andrew just has never had a partner he trusted enough to even touch him, let alone give him a blowjob, that is until Neil bats his lashes, and sinks to his knees, and says, demurely "I want to blow  you, yes or no?"Then it is like a switch has been flipped. Neil wants to get good at blowjobs, and he is nothing if not driven and dedicated. Andrew is not complaining, but he is a bit mystified.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	Is that weird?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of fun writing this, but both of them are so hard to write, so sorry about the overt out of characterness. Lots of love <3

Everything about Andrew is golden. His golden California skin has become golden South Carolina skin, his eyes are golden in the sun and in the middle of the night searching, solid. His blond hair is fair, corn silk on a sweltering day. His lashes and his eyebrows, shades of gold and opulence. Neil has never considered himself a religious man, but he understands why people worship their God in a golden tower, such beauty is enough to make anyone a believer. It is this knowledge of complete marvelous and unobstructed wealth of beauty that drives Neil to want to intimately understand every part of Andrew’s body, the course golden hair under his arms, the crop of curly hair around his length. God, Neil tries not to be crass in his private thoughts of Andrew, but from the coveted glances of Andrew getting off in his presence always makes Neil feel like a gold medalist. 

It is an upward battle, gaining trust to touch, even to look, and progress is not linear, but it is worth it. With this general increase in touch, there are more whispered: “You can touch me, thighs only.”

When Andrew wants something, sexually, he asks for it in advance, sometimes excruciatingly. Getting Neil fantasizing about it for weeks before it happens, Neil remembers “I want to finger you” and “I want to bite you”. So Neil takes a page out of his book.

They are in Columbia, in Andrew’s bed. Andrew is sitting up against the headboard, and Neil is straddling him in a way that puts almost zero weight on Andrew. They had been lazily making out, but now it was just Neil nuzzling into Andrew’s golden neck, and planting soft kisses every now and again. Neil builds his courage and lifts his lips to Andrew’s ear.

“I want to blow you.”

And when Neil does not add a customary ‘yes or no’, Andrew puts a bit of space between them to look at Neil, to study his expression.

“Now?” is Andrew’s only verbal response.

“No,” Neil says smiling softly, realizing that “Now?” was most certainly not a flat out ‘no’. Neil nuzzles back into Andrew’s neck. He hasn’t realized he has captured Andrew’s attention until he hears a soft “Why?”

“Because I have never given one, and I want to be good at them, and the only way to get good is to practice.”

This was evidently now satisfactory because Andrew squeezed his sides in an apparent attempt to illistite some sort of sense.

“I want to be good at them so that I can take you in my mouth and make you come, make you feel good, because you make me feel good.”

“I hate you.”

A few seconds pass, and Neil hums in understanding.

“Ask me again tomorrow.”

Andrew Minyard enjoys sex, with men, this is now a known fact. Another fact, he is rather talented with his mouth. Giving rather than receiving during sex has always been about control, so when he looks down at Neil, gorgeous and vulnerable, with his lips stretched wide around Andrew’s cock, he feels the impulse to kick himself for being so wrong. As if Neil could pose a threat to Andrew right now, if ever, hands planted on Andrew’s thighs for leverage, spit slicked chin brought with inexperienced and eagerness. Neil was more than enthusiastic and more skilled than Andrew had been, his first time. 

Andrew smoother his strong fingers into Neil’s overgrown mess of hair and guides him gently, helping to establish a pace as Neil can only take less than half of his cock. Andrew is not anticipating the blissed out look Neil gets from having him in his mouth. This thought has Andrew easing completely out of Neil's mouth, just to then see Neil let out a soft whine of protest and begin to seek out Andrew’s dick, mouthing at Andrew’s skin before realizing himself and pulling away abruptly. Neil’s eyes spring open and an apology is on his lips, but before he can finish, Andrew is bumping the head of his cock against Neil’s lips, softly, but with intention.

Neil takes him back in eagerly, and tries to take more than he can handle. Neil gags but continues, enjoying himself almost as much as Andre, according to how hard Neil still is.

After that, Neil has become an entirely new puzzle to Andrew. Anytime he even remotely thinks it will garner him a yes instead of a hard look that usually is reserved for Neil when he is talking about Exy, he asks to give Andrew a blowjob.

Andrew has a stunning man eager to blow him almost anytime of the day, and while most men would be ecstatic, Andrew is thoughtful of the fact that he is Neil’s first sexual partner, and well he also enjoys it, especially as Neil only gets better and better at giving. Andrew is wary of the idea that Neil might think he has to be able to reciprocate in order to hold Andrew’s attention. This notion is largely dispelled after a particular night in Columbia

They had been making out in Andrew’s twin bed Neil on top, something that was becoming more frequent, when Neil asked “I want to blow you like this, yes or no?”

Andrew had been feel adventurous and stable so he said yes.

Neil, who had been on all fours straddling Andrew while not putting too much weight on him, began to move down his body. Then he paused.

“Can I kiss your chest?”

“Yes.”

And so he did, all the way down to the waistband of Andrew’s boxers. His eyes were on Andrew as he pulled said boxers down, and left more kisses, and then short nuzzles against the coarse hair there. Neil took Andrew into his mouth and made Andrew let go, a bit. After Andrew came down his throat, Neil pulled off with cock and softly, and contentedly laid his face on the junction of Andrew’s thigh.

It took Andrew a moment to realize that Neil was going to come back up to his level, and a thought began to take shape. Neil always seems to have an afterglow comparable to his state after an orgasm, but different, softer, more nonverbal.

“Neil, you going to stay down there? Or do you want to come?”

“Hmm, soft and warm,” was the only response Neil gave before burrowing his face farther into Andrew's soft skin.

“Why do you like this so much?” Andrew asked softly, carding his fingers through Neil’s soft hair. He honestly is not expecting much of an answer, but what he gets he expects even less.

“Smells like you, and I feel safe, you are in control,” Neil is now hiding his blush, not just simply enjoying being allowed to be this close to Andrew in a waking non-sexual context. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, junkie, it’s okay. I would tell you if it wasn’t,” Andrew said, liking the closeness that he didn’t experience often, as they didn’t usually cuddle.

Andrew reaches for his phone and begins to research sub space, and cock warming and BDSM. Andrew realizes that there are lots of signs, and not just Neil. Neil likes biting, and Andrew likes watching him get off to the slight pain. Neil likes being on his knees or and having Andrew in his mouth.

Andrew trusts his gut and the next time Neil gets on his knees for Andrew, he doesn’t hold back.

“I want to fuck your throat, yes or no?”

Neil looks up at him with hunger and says ‘yes’.

“You won’t be able to speech so your ‘no’ will be squeezing my wrist. You will keep your hands on the back of my thighs otherwise. Still a yes?”

“Yes, Andrew, fuck yes.”

Andrew fucks Neil throat hard, and even though Neil does not ‘safeword’, there is a small part of Andrew that thinks maybe Neil didn’t enjoy it, but was just putting up with Andrew’s sick fantasies. These notions are thoroughly dispelled when Neil dumbly tries to follow Andrew’s cock, even as there is cum this on his lips.

Andrew pulls Neil to him and then to their bed where Andrew allows Neil to borrow deep into Andrew’s neck. Andrew whispers soft words of praise as Neil floats in a haze. When Andrew takes Neil apart with his teeth a little while later, Neil's throat aches and he is in bliss.

A week later a BDSM index book is thrown at Neil with a page bookmarked. Andrew looks at him for a moment, and then leaves again, grabbing a sweatshirt.

Neil reads the page that Andrew had apparently marked for him. The page is about ‘cock warming’ and Neil becomes engrossed, reading about how oral cock warming can be an act of service for the submissive (which is what he would be in this situation) to the dominant, a way for sub to relax and let go of worries, or a good tool for those with oral fixation. Neil thinks about studying with a pencil in his mouth, or the unconscious act of putting his finger in his mouth to think. 

Eventually, Neil joins Andrew on the roof, the slim book tucked into his oversized orange sweatshirt. Neil takes it out as he approaches, and sets it between as he sits down on the ledge. He props an elbow on his knee, and lies his face on it, turned to look at Andrew, who is looking out on the campus.

He studies Andrew in profile, cornsilk hair, golden skin in the sunshine.

“Staring.”

“Is it weird that I want that?”

“If you can’t say it, you can’t do it. A man can only have some many problems, it is just a kink.”

Neil feels naked and exposed under these words, the conversation should be had in whispers in the dark. But Neil wants this, he wants to be a cock warmer, for Andrew.

“I want,” Neil clears his throat. “I want your cock in my mouth not just when I am blowing you. Like when you are reading, or playing video games.” Neil feels like his face is on fire. He realizes that Andrew likes the humiliation aspect of this because he notices Andrews mouth tick up slightly.

Andrew finally turns to face him, returning the attention.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes, Andrew. Always yes with you.”

Andrews pulls Neil in for a bruising kiss, rough and powerful. After Andrew has Neil panting, he pulls away.

“I want that too,” Andrew says in his ear, softly like a caress. 

A week later Andrew and Neil go to Columbia, alone. They are in Andrew’s room, and Neil is finishing a complex math problem sitting on the floor, and Andrew is reading some sort of book on criminal law. After Neil is completely done, he stalls. His writing is completely stilled and he is trying not to look at Andrew or Andrew’s crotch. But he fails.

“Can I help you?” Andrew mumbles, still intent on his book.

“I want to hold you in my mouth while you read,” Neil says on a rush of air, and then adds, “yes or no?”

Andrew eyes him for a second, accessing him, before saying, “Yes.”

Neil is on the bed, his head in Andrew’s lap faster than you can say ‘intricate and endless daddy issues.’

Neil's mind goes delish blank as he concentrates on keeping his jaw open and relaxed, sucking softly, but not enough to make Andrew fully hard, and Andrew’s fingers run through his hair.


End file.
